Descendants In A Pinky Room
by Messy Head beauty
Summary: Mal and Evi are getting irritated by their ikky pinky room. So they decided to give it a make-under. Maybe for the best we don't wand Mal to throw up rainbows now do we?


It was a urley Saturday morning in Audron. Most of the people in school went home on weekends. So it was quite still in Prep. Mal and Evie wear waking up. Evie was stepping out of bed putting on her rope while yawning . Ready to choose her outfit for today. After a 15 minutes of overthinking she knew what to wear. But before putting it on she decades to wake her purpelhairt sister.

She walked over to Mal's bed Mal was laying in her bed with her covers up to her low stomach with her arms trown al over. And without pillow. Mal never used a pillow while sleeping. Not that there were pillows on the Island. Most people just used something else to sleep on. But using a pillow now… felt weird.

Mal wake up... Mal ?… A soft groan is all she got as return.

Do I have to get water to wake you up sweetie? She asked with a evil grin.

Grrr rr…no... and take that grin of your face. Mal sad still with her eyes closed.

Who sad a was grinning?

I did…Mal slowly opened her eyes.

*Aargrr … E we been living here for weeks but i can't get used this this stupid PINK flowery *overly happy room!

Yeah first it looked kind of fun but i didn't think we would be here long. But it looks like we're gonna be here for a while hu.

Hey it's saterday, right … Im not gonna sleep in a pink room for one more day. Let's get this room fired up.

And with that plan in her head she jumped out of bed and put on a purple leather top with a very dark green high waste pants and black boots.

They booth rushed down the eating aria to grab some food They also sneaked some extra food with them and wend back to their dorms.

*Okey first of all those curtains got to go on the windows and on our beds. Then all the lamps carpets bed covers flowers and pictures to.

Can some of the flowers stay? Evie sad.

Well if you like them ten keep them on your side of the room.

Okey then…

Mal and Evie started throwing all of their stuff together on one pinky Audron mountain.

Hey Evie i think am gonna spray paint ma bed and stuff in a darker tone do you want yours sprayed to ?

Well no but maybe … can you spray my stan (her logo) or something on my closed?

Yaeh sure.

After Mal was finished with her furniture it looked dark purple with some shadings and a few logo's and drawing on them. And some of Evi's furniture end up dark blue.

While Mal was done with spray painting. Evi made some new curtains and bed covers. Cause they only could find happy pink ones.

The curtains were portau colored. The bed cover where more a darker purple and blue.

You know what we need... some more mirrors... And I could use a mannequin and space to put my sewing stuff …and refrigerator

Yeah a refrigerator good idea so we Can stock some food in there, and I need a desk to draw and for my spells and stuff and ooh maybe a awesome genie rug. Aaaaand a bookshelf would be nice.

/

Booth of the girls started to collected the stuff they wanted. They asked for some of the furniture but some of it was… well …. Borrowed …well it's not like they were stealing them because if they asked Ben nicely they probably would get it. And hey they lived their hole lives stealing. And never asking permission for anything. Let's begin with baby steps.

After a lot of work, they got all of the their furniture in place. And all the ikky pinky stuff out.

The Vk's stood in their room proud on wat they did with the place. It was clear witch side of the room was from who. One side kind off blue with a lot of clothes and sewing stuff and make up + mirror. And the other side kind of purple with a big wooden desk and a old school lamp on it. And with Mal's drawings pencils spray paint bottles lose papers spells and poisons all over the place. Also, a genie rug close to her bed. And Mal also fixed a awesome sofa in.

Now this is a place I could live in. Mal said proud. And I'm so happy with the refrigerator. We could put our food stache in there. (On the ile was it rare to have enough food so when they had some they would safe some of it for when they runned out or had no luck stealing)

Yeah... We rocked this place seriously. Hey Mal what time is it?

Uim…its 18 o'clock, a wonder where Jay and Carlos are.

Well … You know what i think that it is time for a beauty sleep. Wake me up about a hour.

Key… Mal walked over to her desk and started a drawing. After a 40 minutes, Mal was having trouble concentrating on her drawing. The two girls had worked hard that day. So her eyelids begin to feal very heavy. She tried to keep them open but with no success. After struggling for a fat 5 minutes her lights eventually went out.

/

It was Saturday evening and Ben had been in the the castle all day, he had to attend to some meetings. But he was free now and home alone cause his parents were to dinner with some old friends or something. So now he had free time. He looked at his phone. And he was surprised to see that Mal had send a text. She rarely texted or called him. Well he thought it was quite normal because the four vk's grew up without phones or any technology so.

It said. "Hallo Ben does a refrigerator work if you just plug it in or do you have to add ice or something? Mal." Ben was confused what was she doing with a fridge? After thinking for a few seconds Ben decides to go see Mal to say hi and ask about the taxed.

/

So when he stud in front of the girls room and nocked. There was no reply.

Hallo… Mal? Can I come in?… Still no reply. He could see some light coming from under the door. He hesitated for a while but then opened the door a bit to see who was there.

Then he saw… Their room wasn't the same as before furniture had a totally different color wat clearly his girlfriend's work. The blankets and curtains where different and there was a lot of cool stuff like genie's rugs and a …. Refrigerator ooooo that explains the text. He also saw that Evie was sleeping on her bed with her cloths still on. And Mal was sleeping on her desk with her pencil still in her hand and her face on her drawing. This sight made Ben laugh a little. But he never saw one of the villain kids sleeping before… It made hem kind of happy. He slowly walked over, he really didn't wanna wake them. He walked over to Mal. Then a thought came in his head, he loved seeing her drawings and spray-paintings they where really good and quite cool. Then he picked up a blanked and carefully placed it over the purple haired-girl. He looked around again he felt respect grow for them. If they wanted something they did it … Not caring if they weren't allowed or what other people thought of it. They would get things done and look what they can do. He knew one thing he was glad the vk's where here.


End file.
